Observer
Summary Orphaned at a young age, the angel that would become known as Observer was once a young, poorly-developed angel left alone in the universe, named Hanael. She was adopted by a former angelic soldier, Cerberus, who raised her as if she was her own child, protecting her and training her in magic. Over time, Hanael grew to eclipse her mother in power, and, charismatic and ambitious, made many angelic allies. She pursued music, magic, and manipulation as arts, amassing a number of like-minded individuals. Eventually, surrounded by other like-minded individuals and angels, she decided to found an organization of contract killers - Zabaniya -, intending to use the universe as a playground. She took on the top rank and the name of Observer, reflecting her perceptions on her intellect and her power. Over the generations - millions of years - as the angels in Zabaniya died and were replaced, Observer remained, and grew stronger, smarter - and much, much more bored. She slunk into the background of her organization, leaving her most trusted allies to govern it on the surface, while she manipulated other things from the shadows and waited for entertainment. Appearance Observer is an abstract being that does not have any true body, and she can look like anything she desires. For the most part, she prefers humanlike bodies, but she has no problem looking like anything she wants. In her most humanlike guise, she is a tall woman with pale, golden-brown skin and long, pale blonde hair. Her hair is a hime cut, and is very straight and very fluffy. Her bangs are straight and even. Observer's eyes are bright, pink-ish reds. She has six fluffy golden wings - her wings are very fuzzy, downy, fluffy and large. They are downy, warm, and soft. She has a large, bright halo, and typically wears a dark red beret, along with a long, pastel yellow scarf. She wears a cozy pastel creamy brown sweater with long sleeves, along with black stockings. She never wears shoes, finding them annoying. However, generally, she'll wear whatever she wants. This is only a moulded form, however. Her more abstract form - the closest thing to a "true" form - is a steady, gradual transformation from her base state. She becomes taller, gaunter, and more skeletal. Her mouth disappears, and the warmth of her halo and wings spreads to the rest of her body. She begins to become hazy and indistinct, and many eyes grow over her body, brighter, wider, with slit pupils. She grows more and more many-jointed arms over her body - in general, she becomes increasingly insect-like and inhuman, though she never becomes something that would be described as an insect. Personality Observer is, simply, a smug, self-absorbed, self-obsessed prick. She is perpetually smiling smugly, and is incredibly condescending, always subtly mocking and talking down to others. She is smooth, arrogant, and self-assured. Observer is immensely vain, and is obsessed with fashion, perfection, music, and, above all, her own beauty and power. She spends a lot of time grooming and perfecting her appearance. This obsession spreads to her wardrobe, and she always avoids walking, instead floating - she doesn't want to get any dirt or filth on her stockings. Indeed, one of the few things that can enrage her is messing up her clothing. She loves her music, seeing it as a vital part of her, something that is indescribable, beautiful, and amazing. She is most content when she is playing her music. A hedonist and sadist at heart, Observer does whatever she wants. She is clever, manipulative, and patient, though she is mostly motivated by boredom and curiosity. Though she is calm under normal circumstances, and is generally difficult to set off, once she is angry, there is no middle ground. When angry, she is blinded by the force of her rage, and becomes violent, vengeful, and her sadism rises to even greater heights. Observer sees the universe as her playground, and will do whatever she can to keep her playtime from being ruined, and will pursue anything she finds even the slightest bit amusing. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross Name: "Observer". Real name is Hanael. Classification: Angel Alignment: Neutral Evil Color Identity: Blue/Black/Red Gender: Female Age: Million of years old Date of Birth: Unknown Height: 6'0 Weight: 150 lbs Likes: Herself, music, beautiful things, fashion, sweet foods Dislikes: Discordant noises, bad music, getting dirty Affiliation: Herself and her song, and then the highest bidder. Combat Statistics Tier: At least 4-A Powers and Abilities: Master in Martial Arts, Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Mages maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Music Manipulation, Duplication, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Summoning, Power Mimicry, Heat Manipulation, Friction Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, capable of using any part of her body as a bladed weapon, Probability Manipulation (For use in "Miracles"; fully applicable in combat; can also be used for Self-Resurrection), Time Manipulation, Computer Interaction and Hacking, Sense Manipulation, Absorption, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, can absorb magic and sound, Shapeshifting, Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant; Observer's own adaptation is much more effective than usual), Resistance to physical / magical attacks (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, whether mental, spiritual, or conceptual, as well as hax such as Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, and Time Manipulation) and Precognition (A mage has no set future and can choose their own destiny free from universal pasts or futures), Acausality (A mage's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Non-Corporeal (As an angel, she is composed primarily of magic; she has no true body and exists across galaxies, immune to conventional damage), Regeneration (Low-Godly, though her immortality allows her to come back from worse), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; dependent on others being aware of or remembering her, and the existence of anything affected by her in even the smallest ways), her ego is so perfect that it can't be diluted or destroyed (If she were to fuse with someone, even in a fusion where the components are meant to be equals, she'd automatically become dominant and absorb the other. She retains her self-awareness at all times, even if she ceases to think). Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level+ (Her magical mass and density are substantial enough to draw in star systems and could potentially form a supermassive black hole. Comparable to Heat Death). Speed: Massively FTL+ normally (Comparable to Base Deleter). By spreading out her song, she can become effectively Omnipresent over short distances. Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Her magical mass is equivalent to that of many star systems and is enough to create a supermassive black hole). Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level+ (The combined magical mass of her magic and song exceeds that of a solar system, though it is distributed across multiple galaxies). The Observer Effect makes her virtually impossible to kill. Stamina: Infinite. She can regenerate from complete destruction without losing a bit of her power or stamina. Range: Multi-Galactic normally, Multi-Universal with dimensional travel Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Supergenius. Observer is, quite simply, one of the greatest witches in the galaxy, a master of magic, music, and manipulation. She is a brilliant prodigy with an expansive innate understanding of magic due to her angelic nature, heightened by training, education, and constant self-perfection. Though combat is not her area of expertise, she is still a master of the art, capable of holding her own, to some degree, against highly skilled opponents such as Mariposa, Milky Way, and SOLSTICE. She is an expert manipulator, tactician, and planner, capable of forming complex plans that take millions of years to fall into place. The agency she leads is one of the infamous and successful criminal syndicates in existence. Weaknesses: Observer is incredibly vain and overconfident. She dislikes physical combat, seeing the idea of having to physically touch her opponents as beneath her. Disrupting or damaging her appearance / wardrobe tends to send her into a blind rage. Her magical power mimicry can be sloppy at first, though it will become increasingly refined over time. Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. Observer is one of the strongest beings in the galaxy, an ancient angel of immense power and intelligence. Over the millions of years she has been active, she has refined and developed her array to a degree beyond conventional possibility. It is of exceptional quality and strength. Although she can regenerate her body, her magical array remains a constant and she cannot forcibly develop or manipulate it; however, the nature of her magic leaves it in a constant, subconscious state of evolution and ‘perfection’. Observer can fight indefinitely without any signs of exhaustion, and while intense emotion could ruin other mages’ arrays in exchange for further power, such a thing is of no concern to her due to her abilities. She can regenerate her soul and her array after ruining them in a fit of rage or passion, and she would be just as strong as she was before. Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Observer’s magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel between solar systems and across the galaxy. Radar: Observer’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Observer’s maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Observer’s magical nature and abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. As an angel, her body is a work of magic on its own, and cannot really be described or understood properly with conventional biological knowledge. Her body is a work of magic, formed of magical energies, barriers, and spells protecting her from attack and strengthening her physically. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Observer is in legitimate danger. Angel: As an angel, Observer has the traits and powers expected of one, along with the natural, powerful aptitude for magic. Angels are effectively masses of magic, so their bodies are highly malleable and are completely immune to any physical form of attack, as they cannot be said to exist physically. *'Halo:' The halo of an angel is actually a complex Override Sigil, passively maintained without draining and energy. A halo has multiple functions in maintaining an angel’s existence and safety. **'Angelic Data:' A halo contains the magical information that makes up an angel’s existence (typically referred to as just “data”). Through this, an angel can regenerate from any scale of physical wounds through their halo, even complete physical destruction. As a halo is a magical construct, no amount of conventional physical harm can damage it, and even directly attacking it with magic can be difficult. If an angel’s halo is shattered, it will immediately and passively reconstruct itself; when an angel is actually killed, the halo will shatter and finally disappear. **'Fear Not:' An angel’s true nature and form is obscured by magic under normal circumstances, so an angel normally seems to be an individual of the viewer’s species, though their exact appearance is still up to them. In addition, they are normally clearly angelic, with the halo and wings representative of angels. **'Messenger:' Angels can communicate telepathically regardless of language barriers and transmit information across transdimensional distances, partly through their connection to Yesod. They can also teleport such distances and open portals to other worlds. This allows them to leave Heaven and travel across other universes. **'Protection from Harm:' A halo protects its bearer from offensive magic of all varieties, including those that seek to warp or manipulate them through other means. It is particularly effective in protecting against the corrupting influence of demons. *'Wings:' The wings of an angel are special, unique constructs formed out of magic, and are used to direct and manipulate magical energies as limbs. They can even absorb magic and other energy with ease. The wings are the most sensitive and important part of an angel’s body, and they are carefully maintained at all times. The Observer Effect: Observer’s greatest power. One she developed over time as an angel, and the origin of her self-given title. In effect, as long as she has existed in the past, even if it's just in a memory, she can and will regenerate from any scale of destruction. Although angels already have incredible powers of regeneration and immortality, the Observer Effect takes it a step further. As long as there are those who have observed her - those who remember her, those who acknowledge her - Observer can regenerate from anything - even complete destruction on every level of existence. Due to her long life and many, many actions, she is known and remembered by countless people, making killing her virtually impossible. In addition, she can also observe herself through her magic, more specifically through her music. As long as her music endures, she can regenerate. Anybody who hears her music knows her - even if it was just the faintest sound. In addition, the instant Observer resumes thinking, she would regain her form and regenerate to full capacity. Death has never been high up on her list of concerns. Voidsong: Observer’s favorite magic, and her music. Through Voidsong, Observer can summon and play instruments formed from magic and angelic energies. Her favored instrument is the violin, although she can play all sorts of instruments with practiced ease. She has devoted her life to the perfection and mastery of music in all its forms, all its genres, across all of space and all of time. The sound Observer produces is not normal sound - it is boundlessly ethereal and shapeless and inexplicable. It is of pure magic and from a universe beyond Reality. It is faster and stronger than normal sound. It can travel through a vacuum. It can tear through flesh and snap bone. By playing her song, Observer can channel the sound produced to crush, shred, and tear things apart. She can channel the vibrations through the bow of her violin to strengthen it and cut through things. She can use it to form shields, as well. Depending on the song Observer plays and how she plays it, the more complex effects of her music differ. Typically, whoever hears her music falls under her spell - granting her control of their emotions and thoughts. She views this is as the greatest, most perfect blessing - her music is the most perfect and beautiful thing in the world, after all! She can use it to achieve other ends as well - she can do all sorts of things with it. This song is a part of Observer, forged from her soul, her passion, and her essence. As long as she endures, her music will spread across space, spreading the beauty of her song. She can convert her body into her music, regenerate indefinitely as long as the song endures, and can appear wherever it reaches. Though she can appear in multiple places at once, she can only manifest her full strength in one body at a time. Observer's body contains no more of her essence than any other part of her song. In fact, she has no true essence or core - everything that she is is distributed evenly across all of her song. Her body is only a single, minor aspect of her being, and even conceptually destroying it would mean to little to her existence. Logos: A heavenly martial art, developed by Yaldabaoth, taught to her archangels, and spread throughout Heaven through programming and tutelage. It is a martial art dedicated to controlling the totality of one’s being, using it in its entirety in combat. All angels have knowledge of its foundation programmed into them, an instinctual fallback in combat situations. While Logos is meant to be used by clearing one’s mind to stifle or even erase their emotions and identity, Observer prizes herself and her personality far too much to mangle it in such a way. She’s not one for martial arts anyways; despite being extensively trained in them by Warden, she finds it beneath her to bother touching an opponent. Therefore, she only really uses half of Logos. Logos has a simple but devastating function. Instead of depending on physical blows, a user of Logos also depends on attacks of pure magic. These attacks have no substance or force; the user simply wills that their target is struck, and they are, by an attack that never occurred. These attacks are instantaneous once delivered, and cannot be dodged normally. Instead, they must be predicted and deflected through magical means. This is something any mage can potentially do given the willpower to make it happen, but few take it to the level that angels do with Logos. In combat, a user utilizes both physical and purely magical attacks, so an opponent must defend themselves from the physical attacks while staying aware of any magical attacks. While certainly skilled, Observer is not really a master in Logos, but her intelligence and magical skill make up for any disadvantages. She can still apply it to all her abilities easily, something that makes her extremely dangerous. Zabaniya Boss: As the founder of Zabaniya, Observer has power over all her employees; mostly of the mental and emotional kind, though she can also use magic to summon them to wherever she pleases, as long as she has existence there, or transport them elsewhere. *'Grigori:' Observer can utilize the powers of all her subordinates, with a varying degree of skill; while some are more potent in her hands, others are less refined in comparison to the original techniques. She developed these powers based on observing and understanding her subordinates’ magic, and then developing her own variant for her own uses. Through this, Observer can also mimic the magical abilities of others. Though the techniques may be sloppy at first, especially if the magic is complex, she’ll only become more well-versed in its use over time. **'Deleter:' Through Deleter’s powers, Observer can easily destroy things on a conceptual level with her magic. Observer’s take on her powers isn’t nearly as effective and lethal as Deleter’s, but it is still plenty powerful. Unlike Deleter, she cannot use it on herself - not that it’d have any effect on herself, anyways, since she’d instantly start to regenerate from any damage it’d cause. Unlike Deleter, she does not channel this power through magical weaponry, instead directly discharging it in her regular magical attacks. As a result, it’s less precise than Deleter’s. **'Heat Death:' Through Heat Death’s powers, Observer can absorb the heat and energy in her surroundings, until there is nothing left, making all atomic movement and anything that requires energy - movement, computation, life - impossible. This destroys all things in her surroundings as the temperature reaches absolute zero. Observer’s use of this power is weaker and slower in its effects than Heat Death’s is, though this is hardly relevant, since Heat Death is rarely not with her. ***'All-Friction:' Another of Heat Death’s powers. Using this power, Observer can manipulate friction to slow and wear down her opponents and their attacks, producing thermal energy for her to absorb with Heat Death. Again, her usage of this power is not nearly as powerful as Heat Death’s. **'Destroyer:' A combination of Mariposa and Fuse’s magic, which allows Observer to turn anything she or her magic touches into a “bomb”, which she can detonate whenever she wants. When combined with the ridiculous scope of her magic and her essentially abstract nature, this ability is extremely dangerous - anything that bears witness to her music becomes a bomb. Like Mariposa’s bombs, Observer’s bombs destroy the target on every level, including a conceptual one. Unlike Mariposa, Observer’s bombs have a more limited range, and their ‘charge’ will eventually fade. Due to her immortality, Observer can safely turn parts of her existence into dangerous bombs for use in traps. **'Butcher:' Through the magic of the long-dead Langosta, Observer can turn her body and magic into razor-sharp weapons, slicing opponents to bits with her blows. This magic even severs concepts, inhibiting regeneration and healing before detonating the affected parts. This power is extremely dangerous when used by Observer. As it can turn any part of her body into a slicing weapon, her song becomes a lethal prospect, capable of cutting opponents so precisely and indiscriminately that it erases people from existence by passing through them. **'Miracle Worker:' Through Miracle’s magic, Observer can manipulate probability to skew events in her favor. Though this ability is powerful, a miracle is not a miracle if it does not have a substantial chance of failure. Therefore, every miracle Observer attempts to work has a very good chance to go wrong, and this chance is more likely if Observer lacks faith in it. ***'Impossible Miracles:' Just as with Miracle, a few of Observer’s miracle-based powers transcend the limitations and bounds of her normal miracles and are able to accomplish far greater feats. These are miracles that would be otherwise impossible. Like Miracle, Observer has a passive miracle of resurrection that, in the extremely unlikely event that she is legitimately killed, would resurrect her in pristine condition. Due to Observer’s exceptional resilience, however, she has never had to rely on this, and, therefore, its possibility of success has never stopped rising since she first activated it. **'Every Instant:' Through Instant’s magic, Observer can manipulate time in a variety of ways. Her proficiency with this magic is, despite Instant’s raw talent, far beyond Instant’s. She uses them in the same manner - by firing the ‘gun’ (which can be anything), the power activates. As Observer is much, much faster than Instant, the delay between shots is much shorter, but is just as significant to Observer as it is to Instant. ***'Instant “Killer”:' When Observer fires her “gun”, she is essentially able to erase or otherwise manipulate certain happenings from the temporal process of cause and effect, as long as they happen within the very brief moment she can affect. This power cannot be used to kill directly, despite its misleading name. It is, however, much more versatile than the original user’s version. Observer can, like Instant, erase happenings; but she can also add them, making it so that an attack that never occurred landed anyways, and so on. **'Heavenly Virus System:' While Observer has access to Cell's magic, many of the powers that she would get from this are not distinct from her other magical abilities. With Voidsong and her own Heavenly Virus System, she can split off into multiple bodies at once; unlike Cell, each of these bodies are closely connected. They are more manifestations and less instances. Observer can also rapidly adapt to attacks, becoming harder and harder to harm; combined with her immortality, this makes her an extremely resilient opponent. She can also hack into and spread herself through computer systems with ease. **'Eight Fists of the Eight Ends:' Through Warden’s magic, Observer can disable other’s senses through contact with her body or her magic, whether the senses be physical, mental, or magical. While Warden personally taught her this in her youth, Observer finds this magic unseemly - as it robs her opponents of the ability to experience her song - and thus rarely uses it. As a result, her usage of it is in a much weaker capacity than Warden’s. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed:' A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most mages as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful mage to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. *'Singularity Eater:' A series of complex, passive Override Sigils woven into Observer’s being, created in order to counter and protect her from black holes, a very dangerous prospect to any mage, and a potential solution for one as difficult to kill as her. While she only needs the one, she has many, many slightly different versions of it active at all times, preventing the destruction of one or two from being a threat to her. These Override Sigils deny the reality of any black hole that Observer is drawn into or comes into contact with, simply stripping away any special properties and shattering them, allowing Observer to absorb their mass. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Starcross Category:Acausal Characters Category:Aliens Category:Angels Category:Antagonists Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Emotion Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Music Users Category:Neutral Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Probability Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sense Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 4